Taking care of business
by tree979
Summary: Ames thinks she can manipulate Guerrero.Borderline smut but it's not what you think, I'm NOT shipping these two! Not sure if this is a T or an M.


**Discliaimer: Human Target belong to Fox. This story belongs to me.**

**Author's note: I don't really like Ames. Does it show? I'm dedicating this little fic to cedricsowner and HautkopfofUlm. Yes I am a Rammstein fan!**

Ames had a plan. It wasn't a new plan but it was one that had served her well in the past and she was confident it would work on Guerrero. He scared her and Ames couldn't tolerate being scared of anyone. It was fine to be scared of being caught, being hurt or being killed, that was just common sense. To be scared of these things helped to keep her focused on avoiding them. But to be terrified of an individual person? That wasn't something she was willing to endure, to have one person holding that power over her.

So it was time to implement her plan, to shift the balance of power back in her favour.

She'd given quite some thought to her choice of wardrobe. She'd seen Guerrero leer over female clients in their evening wear, all low-cut necklines and backless gowns, but anything like that in the office would be so out of place as to scream that she was up to something. She decided to play to her strengths with a pair of indecently tight stretch jeans that made it perfectly clear she was going commando that day. Insecurity got the better of her a bit and she chose a push-up bra to go under the skimpy low cut t-shirt wore. She considered wearing heels but decided instead on flat heeled sandals. Shorter guys could get funny about being with women taller than themselves and she didn't know if this was an issue with Guerrero. It was better not to risk those extra three inches.

Ames slicked on some lip-gloss and with a quick pout at her mirror decided she was ready to go. She headed straight for the kitchen hoping to catch Guerrero raiding the fridge. No such luck. Winston was seated with his back to her, trying to work up the enthusiasm to eat some low-fat, low-cholesterol muck that even Guerrero had refused to steal. Chance however was leaning against the counter opposite with a cup of coffee in hand and he looked up just at the right moment to catch an eyeful of Ames in her little seduction outfit. She felt a small thrill of pleasure as she noticed his eyes widen slightly.

"Going somewhere Ames?" Chance asked, knowing full well what she was up to.

"Nowhere special." She replied, coyly fiddling with a strand of hair. _Oh, this is going to be so easy! _She thought to herself.

Winston turned to look at her.

"Damn girl!" he spluttered. "If you need pocket money just ask! There's no need for you to go hooking!"

Chance laughed as Ames dropped her coquettish little routine and glared at Winston.

"I am neither a child nor a prostitute." Ames said with all the dignity she could muster, considering the outfit she was wearing.

"Yeah Winston." Chance laughed. "Don't you know you get in all sorts of trouble getting those two things mixed up? And I thought you were a cop…"

This was definitely not part of her plan. Time to get things back on track.

"Where's Guerrero?" she demanded.

"In the garage. He's waiting on a delivery. Parts for his car."

She spun round and stormed out before Winston could get a word out.

"You're not seriously going to send her down there dressed like that are you?" he asked.

"She obviously thinks she knows what she's doing." Chance shrugged.

"She's gonna seduce Guerrero?" Winston spluttered.

"She's gonna try. I doubt she'll get him wrapped around her little finger though."

"Don't you think we should stop her?"

"No need. She'll be back up here in a minute anyway. Guerrero's got his hands full right now."

... .. ...

Ames crept inside the garage unwilling to make her presence known until she'd got the lie of the land enabling her to make the most devastating entrance possible. She soon realised she needn't have bothered tip-toeing in. Angry sounding industrial metal was thumping out of a couple of old speakers propped against the garage wall. She listened to see if it was anything she recognised.

_Du...Du hast...Du hast mich...Du hast mich...Du hast mich gefragt..._

What was that? German? Whatever it was, it wasn't to Ames's taste. She couldn't see Guerrero from this angle so she ventured further in to the garage, staying close to the wall. As her perspective shifted she saw Guerrero had been hidden from view by a tall shelving unit stacked with crates and boxes. Her eyes caught the movement of him exerting himself somehow. Was he trying to lift something…? For a second she wondered what he was doing but then her brain caught up with her eyes. He wasn't alone. And he definitely wasn't trying to lift something.

Ames stepped back, trying to find cover in case Guerrero or his lady friend turned round and saw her. Now that her ears had adjusted to the volume of the music she could make out the moans of a woman obviously having a good time. A very good time.

This was so not going to plan.

She hesitated, trying to figure out whether what she was witnessing was worthy blackmail material. She'd just decided that it wasn't and was trying to work out how she felt about not getting to seduce Guerrero when the woman's moans grew louder. Ames listened in horrified fascination as the woman's moans changed to words of encouragement before deteriorating in to screams as she climaxed more loudly than Ames had ever thought humanly possible.

Suddenly Ames felt very small, very young and downright stupid. Chance - that bastard - probably knew exactly what was going on and sent her down here anyway to make a fool of herself. As the woman's cries echoed in her ears she realised she was out of her depth. She wanted to get out of that garage as fast as possible. In her haste she knocked a toolbox off a work bench, sending it crashing to the floor.

As she ran for the door she heard Guerrero call out, "I'm busy dude. Can I get a little privacy?"

… .. …

Guerrero looked over the box of parts Cass had brought over as she slipped back in to her mechanic's overalls. As usual she'd got him exactly what he'd asked for and there'd been the added bonus of their unusual method of bargaining over price. As she pulled her long, dark hair back in to her customary pony tail, he looked at her and smiled. His body was still buzzing in the aftermath of their encounter. Cass loved it when he bent her over face down on to one of the work benches and fucked her senseless. He was only to happy to oblige, Cass was seriously hot and if he made her happy, he got a good price.

He hooked a finger in to a belt loop in the back of her overalls, pulling her off balance and conveniently back in to his arms. She smiled and made a half-hearted attempt to squirm free as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck interspersed with soft nips with his teeth.

She moaned softly, a noise that Guerrero enjoyed.

"So what do I owe you?" he asked.

"I'll give you ten percent off the price I quoted you." She murmured, running one hand through his hair pulling his face closer for a kiss.

Guerrero laughed and gave Cass her kiss. He never dwelt on his strange arrangement with the mechanic. Most women would feel uncomfortable so obviously using sex as a bargaining tool but as it was Guerrero's body that was being pimped out for car parts if anyone should feel used it was him. But Guerrero knew when he was on to a good thing and the idea that Cass felt having sex with him was a worthwhile bargaining chip was flattering.

"Cass, that was definitely worth more than ten percent." he growled in to her ear, making her shiver.

"Mmmm. Fifteen then."

"Make it thirty. Come on Cass," he said as she shook her head. "We even got interrupted. I know you like an audience…"

"Twenty five. Final offer. She didn't stay for long."

"Deal." Guerrero agreed, pulling her in to a deep, lingering kiss. They'd both seen Ames sneak in behind them in the car wing mirror that was sitting on the worktop next to them. It had been difficult not to laugh at the girl as she stood there open mouthed as she realised what was going on.

Cass pulled back from the kiss.

"I don't have to worry about the new girl taking my place in your affections do I?" She asked.

"Cass, we both know this is just business. Besides you don't need to worry about Ames." he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Business." She leaned in for another long kiss.

"She does look like she's up for it though." Cass said as they pulled away from the kiss. "It's pretty clear what she was hoping for, coming down here dressed like that."

"Well she'll have to come back later. Preferably when she's got puberty out of the way."

Cass laughed, satisfied that their little business arrangement was safe.


End file.
